


A Late Night in a Knot City

by orphan_account



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Biting, F/M, Finger Sucking, Higgs is a sub, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Other, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You get some revenge on the guy who's been needling you for weeks.
Relationships: Higgs Monaghan/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106





	A Late Night in a Knot City

When you entered the bedroom of your cosy Knot City base, the smug bastard was already waiting for you, having pulled your desk chair across to the middle of the room so he could lounge in it in mock impatience. He tutted at you as you noticed him, but his body language still oozed with cockiness, leaning back with folded arms and spread legs. 

‘Took you long enough,’ he drawled sarcastically. 

Your response was deadpan.

‘Higgs.’

He’d been following you and winding you up for weeks now; you were starting to wonder whether he was like this with everyone or he just liked to watch you specifically squirm. Not that his needling was entirely unwelcome. You hated to admit it, but you found him attractive, in some crazy, deranged way. Not that you’d say it out loud.

He chuckled darkly.

‘At least pretend you’re happy to see me.’

Contrary to what your mind told you was and wasn’t safe, you took a few steps closer so that you stood in front of him. His position didn’t shift. Slowly, you reached out to touch the golden skull adorning his face.

‘If you’re going to come and antagonize me, the least you can do is not hide behind that mask like a coward.’

You pushed back his hood and took off the mask without any resistance on his part. The arrogant look on his face that greeted you was somewhere between perfectly punchable and perfectly kissable.

‘You know,’ Higgs stated as his eyes travelled lazily over your form, voice no longer muffled, ‘you’re the only one who insists on me taking that thing off all the time. If I didn’t know any better-’

‘You don’t.’

You internally chastised yourself for the speed of your rebuttal the moment it left your lips. He laughed again, a chortle laced with lascivious intent. At least, that’s what part of you hoped it was. He smiled and met your gaze.

‘Little… defensive, aren’t we?’

The slight traces of pink rising to your cheeks said enough. In some attempt at self-preservation, you tried your best to look annoyed.

‘Why are you here, anyway?’

‘Relax. I thought you and I could get to know each other a little better. I thought perhaps we could have a little sleepover, tell each other secrets, maybe order a pizza.’

The lie was blatant and he knew it. Truth be told, he didn’t really have a reason for suddenly appearing in your private quarters like this, other than the fact he enjoyed watching you squirm.

‘A sleepover? Hah, like I’d sleep anywhere near you.’

He cocked his head to one side and stared up at you lazily with a grin.

‘Don’t knock it ‘til you try it.’

‘S-shut up.’

You held your finger near his mouth in a shushing motion. He looked from your hand to your face, calculating his next move, before swiftly grabbing hold of your wrist. You squealed, but before any sort of curse or insult came to mind, he stuck out his tongue and slowly licked your finger, starting from where it met your hand all the way to the tip. Caught like a deer in headlights, you didn’t move, but your heart started pounding with a mixture of fear and want when he took the digit into his mouth and sucked on it teasingly, looking at you defiantly with bedroom eyes that seemed to see straight to your very soul. Your voice came out as a strained whisper.

‘Higgs!’

You pulled your hand away from his grasp, both shocked and intrigued at the trail of saliva that lingered between you for a fraction of a second. Something in your mind snapped. He wanted to play games? Fine.

You brought yourself down to sit on his lap without any further warning, and even he looked surprised for a moment, before he quickly reverted back to his usual cocksure self. The second you had both collected your thoughts, you were suddenly all over each other, lips clashing together and hands wandering everywhere you both could reach. Your body felt like it was burning and you could barely think straight, but neither of these things even vaguely concerned you.

‘Mm, fuck,’ he breathed hot against your skin between borderline-violent kisses, ‘was wondering when you’d take the hint.’

‘You’re such a cocky bastard,’ you growled.

You bit his bottom lip and he moaned, which caught you somewhat off guard. Testing the waters a little, you snaked your hand behind his head and pulled his hair, tilting his head back to expose his neck. The wanton mewl he let out sent a shiver down your spine. 

‘God, yes…’ he sighed, ‘bite me again.’

So for all his bravado, Higgs had a submissive streak? You made sure to file this information away in your brain for later use, but for the time being you breathed against his neck teasingly, licking the spot you had chosen to mark before tugging on his hair again. Your voice was filled with fake sweetness to juxtapose his groan.

‘Here?’

‘Yeah…’

Not seeing any reason to waste time, you bit down against the skin you had licked and started to suck, eager - no, desperate - to leave a mark that you could wind him up about later. The second your mouth made contact he was moaning again, one hand in your hair and the other at your lower back, bucking his hips up ever so slightly against your own. 

That was when you noticed his evident arousal between your legs. You decided to tease the man beneath you, pressing tender kisses to the spot you had just bitten.

‘How long… how long have you been thinking about this?’ 

‘Oh, so long you have no idea, sweetheart...’

You released your grip on his hair and he tilted his head back up to meet yours, reverting to his strategy of trying to kiss you until you were both breathless. He pulled you as close as he could, trying to work up some kind of grinding rhythm against your hips, but he was too caught up in making out with you to worry about it fully.

A dark thought entered your mind.

You lifted yourself out of the chair and stood up, ignoring Higgs’ whine of protest at the loss of mouth-to-mouth contact. In one swift motion, you unhooked the strand from your belt and grabbed his arms, tying his wrists together behind the chair. You had the faintest feeling he let you do it without much resistance, as the soft ‘o-oh’ he let out when he realised what you were doing told you that he was equally keen on the idea.

You returned to your standing position in front of him, and were surprised to see the smug look on his face had completely disappeared. Now you were looking into the eyes of a man desperate to please, to be pleased, to do whatever was asked of him. It was new, but still really hot. 

He bit his lip.

You couldn’t take it anymore.

You raised a leg to press the bottom of your boot into his clothed erection, and the sound he let out was a sinful treat. You ground your heel against him and he squirmed against his bonds, scrunching painted eyes shut and letting out a string of expletives under shaky breath.

‘Tell me what you want, Higgs.’

He opened his eyes to look at you, and you could tell that this was his way of begging.

‘You- I want you, please, fuck baby…’

You smirked.

‘Well, you said this was a sleepover, didn’t you? Then I guess we’ve got all night.’


End file.
